Pokemon Z-End
by Pkmn Z-End Official
Summary: No one would think that breeding would have such lasting effects...but it didn't stop there. Humanity began to genetically engineer their own Pokemon creating Pokemon far stronger than what we knew. Our curiosity would not be stopped until we created Z-End, the last Pokemon there would ever be.
1. Prologue

It started with breeders.

It was so innocent, so pure. They paired off Pokemon of various breeds for the best stats and attacks imaginable. Pair this with that and pray you got what you needed. It was all so simple and no one thought of the risk, the consequences or what may be. Not until what many thought was unthinkable happened.

After generations of mating things like Skitty with Wailords the effects of what we had done became truly apparent as what hatched out of the Poke Egg was not something we expected. More than just techniques had been passed down to the newborn Skitty, it had begun to develop gills. This wasn't the only case, far from it actually, reports were springing up all across the world of similar cases. Pokemon were beginning to develop physical characteristics of their male parent's species. Pokemon once incapable of flight were learning to take to the skies as those who were opposed to the water found that swimming came second nature to them. And that my friends is when the entire world of Pokemon changed.

Trainers began to breed their Pokemon bring out these additional traits to give them the edge in battle. Some of these crossbred species became the latest fads and trends in fashion, becoming accessories for the rich and famous. This also allowed for once wild Pokemon to be bred into more docile species that could be turned into house pets. That's when we all raised the question we wished we never did; "why stop there?"

Why stop there? Why not genetically engineer the perfect Pokemon? Why breed generations when you could just pick and choose the desired characteristics and get exactly what you wanted in one go? So scientist began to play God in a world we were still learning much about. At first the results were exactly what we expected. Some failures but just as many success. Failures were either destroyed or released into the wild while the success stories were praised and were fawned over. As the technique was slowly perfected we saw more and more of these spliced Pokemon and less and less of their original breeds. It was too late when it became all too apparent that the original were gone. Nature had taken its course and the newer and stronger breeds that we had created. It came as a shock, at first, we slowly stopped our attempts to further splice Pokemon where we could. We attempted to protect the few remaining endangered species of Pokemon but it was too late. The spliced Pokemon had even began to mate with the originals and finally acceptance came. We accepted our mistake and did only what we could, moved forward.

Many of us hung up the idea of splicing newer breeds and simply let what roamed freely be recognized as official Pokemon, of course some of us continued our projects in the dark. Just when all was quiet our crimes came back to punish us and this would not be the first, but this would be the defining moment that would shape our planets history.

We needed to stop. We needed to know when enough was enough. We needed a point to mark the end. The end of the Pokedex. The end of splicing. The end of it all. That was how project Z-END came to be. Some of the most brilliant minds in the Pokmeon community came together for one last project. In secret they pooled all of their efforts together to create what would be the final entry in the Pokedex. They took the best genes of every Pokemon sample they had available. Using the once failed reproductions of Mew, Ditto, as a catalyst they began to forward engineer the Pokemon to create something far greater than we had once thought possible. Of course with something this grand there were of course far greater failures, failures they needed to destroy. But some proved far stronger than we had ever imagined and escaped into the outside world. We could only pray that they too would not come back to haunt us. But finally it seemed that all of our efforts would pay off and scientist thought they had created Z-END, and they were right. But no one would remain to tell the tale. No research data would remain and certainly nor would the scientist. At the exact moment Z-END was birthed everything went dark. The magnitude of Z-END's power was beyond our comprehension. The site of the experiments was immediately whipped from existence in a pillar of light that we would soon come to refer to as the Beginning.

That pillar of light was a beacon that awakened every Pokemon on the planet to its more primal instincts. They turned against their master's and creators as if guided by the invisible hand of Z-END. It was a massacre as humanity was taken by surprise by what we had thought we had tamed. We were driven back into corners as our numbers dwindled and our towns were destroyed. We hid in shelters as we waited for the worst to come to an end but it would never come.

Finally we did what only came natural. We fought back. We used whatever weapons would could find or manufacture with our own hands and turned against the Pokemon we had created. Slowly we pushed back their numbers but the war raged on. We just needed time and finally we had it. We engineered newer Pokeballs to bend them back to our will. Now with our very own spliced Pokemon once again at our side we could fight back on equal terms. And so the war raged on until it all suddenly stopped. As if saying it was finally enough the Pokemon all retreated back to their habitats while others created new territories of their own. Humanity was thankful for whatever the cause, most of us attributed the cease fire to that of Z-END.

Now our land had become scarred and overrun by what we had created, slowly we needed to take back what was once ours. Slowly an elite few trainers categorized as Hunters would explore once familiar territories that we now referred to as the Wilds. They would be our eyes, ears, swords and shields in the new age to come. Our only method of seeing how far the catastrophe we had created reached. They were martyrs in a world where we could not follow, knowing that each day could be their last. With nothing more than their gear and trusted Pokemon they knew that at any moment they could lose it all and meet Z-END.


	2. Chapter 1

The main focus of our story would still begin a few years ago on the continent of Nuval. After the Splice War had ended the reformation of the human world had begun. With more and more of the land discovered to be hospitable we slowly branched out to recreate our civilizations. At the center of it all was Volcair, the town of promise. Volcair became the new heart of Nuval, a center for advancement in all fields the help set the world back on track. Here we created mass manufactured technology that would assist hunters in capturing the new breeds of Pokemon; new Pokeballs, new Pokedexes and new PokeNavs. The possibilities were endless. But the greatest advancement of Volcair was the invention of the PokeBarrier; an invisible barrier created by generating scents, smells and other data around the town that would keep foreign Pokemon from entering the cities limits. For once humanity no longer had to live in fear of being attacked by rogue Pokemon again and life seemed to be on its path to returning to normal…Until disaster str

It was meant to be a joke. A fool who worked for Volcair's Center of Pokemon Medicine stumbled over Mewtwo data. Thinking it to be the future of medicine the practitioner melded the data with the data Pokemon; Porygon. We christened it MewZ. At first the new data entity proved revolutionary. With Porygon's adaptability in combination with the DNA of a Pokemon cloned from the genes of the first Pokemon it quickly became a guiding light in humanities research in understanding breeds of spliced Pokemon. However its intelligence grew to be too great. It developed far more rapidly than anyone could anticipate. It rapidly began to question its own existence and why it served humanity. It began to pour over data from years of Pokemon research and development within hours and it quickly learned everything it needed to about us, the world and why it was created. From that it concluded that we were the obsolete ones and that needed to be purged. With it being so integrated into the mainframe of Volcair, MewZ had every piece of technology in Volcair at its command it. It turned our power against us as the town crippled itself, Pokemon begun to run wild as the barrier fell. Fire and panic quickly spread and within a day the town was engulfed in fire. The town of promise had become the town of foolishness.

I guess this would be the true starting point of our story. Hunters were quickly called to the ruins of Volcair in an attempt to salvage anything we could. All traces of MewZ were lost and we could only hope it remained that way, buried alive with this town. Among the hunters traveled an esteemed Pokemon Professor by the name of Bonny Sai. Though Bonny was a tiny woman who rarely seemed to have her wits about her often kept various notes and utensils tangled up in her hair, Bonny was ranked among the words leading researchers into Pokemon genetics and wanted to see to correcting humanities mistakes by any methods possible. She came to Volcair in an effort to preserve any Pokemon related data, understand what went wrong and if this could have all been prevented. Among her data she found something far more precious. A human child, aged 10, and their Beebasaur companion. Beebasaur was the result of a interbreeding a Bulbasaur with Beedrill genes. What it created was a cute bulbus Pokemon with the ability to secrete honey from the bulb on its back. That Pokemon's functionality was no doubt the sole reason for the pair's have a survivor!" Bonny exclaimed as she dug the child free from the rubble and embraced him tightly. A few scratches and bruises but the child was very much alive. "Where are your parents? Any family? Friend relatives? Anyone else you know survived?"

The barrage of questions flue from Bonny's lips and attacked the child, the child who would only reply with a sniffle before tears would stream down his cheek. And from the growls of the Beebasaur Bonny realized the extent of the disaster before them. There were no other survivors remaining. If there were they had likely forsaken the town and left the child to fend for itself. The injuries sustained by the both of them were likely proof of what they had done to survive for the past few days. With a pat to the Beebasaur's head to show that she was not a threat Bonny sat the child down and calmly asked "Are you a boy or are you a girl? What's your name?"

"I'm Tristan," the boy said between sniffs. "And I'm a boy."

"That's a nice name Tristan," Bonny smiled. "Do you want to stay here?" Tristan shook his head. "Well then do you want to come with me?" Tristan nodded. "Okay, then I'll take you home to my lab okay." With another sniff Tristan whipped away his tears and took Bonny's hand.

Bonny tossed a Pokeball into the air and out popped a striped Pokemon with the mane of a lion and horns of a bull. Tristan and his Beebasaur immediately coward in fear of the large Pokemon but with a few pats Bonny showed that the Pokemon was rather docile as it cooed into her strokes and nestled against her.

"This is my Tarcanine," Bonny smiled. "He's bred with the loyalty of an Arcanine and the strength of a Tauros, but more importantly he's my best friend and I promise he'll never hurt you." Tristan almost seemed assured but quickly found himself cowering behind Bonny when the mighty beast snorted. "Tarcanine, be nice." Bonny warned with a wag of her finger, she seemed completely unmenacing to the beast that towered above her yet the beast whined in discontent having upset its master. "Good boy," Bonny smiled before she reached for Tristan's hand and stretched it towards the Tarcanine. "Now shake."

Tristan grew wide eyed as the beast lifted a hand that looked as if it could squash him but instead lightly sat its paw atop Tristan's hand in symbol of their meeting and new friendship. With boost for the both of them Tarcanine lifted Bonny and Tristan onto its back. "Do you have a Pokeball for you friend?" Bonny asked the trembling Tristan who was gripping tightly onto Tarcanine's mane. When Tristan shook his head she reached into various pockets of her lab coat before pulling out a Pokeball. "You can have this one, use it so you can take your friend wherever you go."

Tristan shakily looked between the ball and his Beebasaur. The ball looked so terrifying with its various orbs and restraints popping out. It looked more like a prison compared to the Pokeballs of yore.

"Don't worry, it's perfectly safe," Bonny assured with a nod from both her and her Tarcanine. Finally Tristan mustered up the courage to toss the ball at his friend and without a struggled the Beebasaur was caught.

"There, and now you can take him wherever you go," Bonny smiled and for the first time Tristan smiled too as he nestled the ball in his hands. "Let's go Tarcanine." On command the Tarcaninn reared back before galloping away from the city. Tristan watched as his home faded from view, only to be replaced by a just as desolate looking landscape. There were few trees and forest where he looked, rather land simply ravaged by the Spliced Pokemon War. He could see what he thought to be safe heavens of brush and water but he was much far to be certain. The only thing he was certain he saw was a large crystalline structure in the heart of a crater, the believed resting place of Z-END, but he also the legions of mighty Pokemon that swarmed around it and dared none to approach.

Instead the boy let the rhythmic galloping lull him to sleep. When he would awake he would find they had arrived at a slightly more bustling town that looked like it was filled with shady trainers, simple towns folk and travelers. They stopped at a slightly more impressive building and with a swipe of a keycard they gained entry. As the doors slid open the entered a world that smelled of dust, disinfectant and various other undistinguishable smells. There was various paper work and Pokeballs strewn about and machinery in a far off corner.

"It isn't much," Bonny said taking to her chair. "This haven doesn't even have a name. We're too afraid if we name it we'll get attached and loose it. But if you'd like you're more than welcomed to call it home." With no place left to go his choice was already made and so Tristan and his Beebasaur would spend the next several six years of their lives living and working alongside Professor Bonny at her laboratory. Though he never fully understood it Tristan learned enough about Pokemon Genetics to understand the importance of Bonny's work and even offer some assistance in the lab. He'd always feel left out when Bonny would leave the lab on scientific excursions that called for her expertise but he was glad to always see her return. She had become family to him, a mother to him.

"Alright! You can take the Hunter's Licence Exam!" Bonny slammed her hands on her desk, instruments rattling in her wake. She had just spent possibly the thousandth time arguing with Tristan about him taking the HLE.

"You really mean it?" Tristan, now aged 16, asked with a twinkle in his eye. "You hear that Beebs?" he said cheerfully to his pet that had long since evolved into its secondary state of evolution; a Honeysaur.

_Honeysaur is the evolved form of Beebasaur. Once evolved the bulb on its back blooms revealing a pot of honey. Although this honey appears to be delicious it can be quite noxious when consumed._

"You've been asking me for years now, I'm surprised you hadn't given up." She let out an exasperated sigh, massaging her temples from a pounding headache. "But you have to promise me that you'll be careful, if something happens you get out of there as soon as possible you hear me?"

"You really do sound like a mom," Tristan rolled his eyes.

"Well I did raise you these past six years!"

"You're barely older than me as it is!" Tristan fired back.

"Doesn't mean I worry any less about you," Bonny stuck her tongue out in protest.

"But are you really serious about letting me taking the HLE?"

"Yeah," Bonny said with a sigh. "I was hoping you'd want to avoid becoming a hunter considering to what happened before I found you. But ever since you were thirteen you kept asking and I'd say no. Figured I might as well let you do it now before you run off trying to play hero and get yourself hurt."

"Thank you so much Bon! I won't let you down!" Tristan exclaimed as he rushed out of the lab.

"How many times do I have to tell you not to call me Bon?!" Bonny shouted after him. With Tristan's usual exuberance gone the lab seemed all the quieter. Bonny smiled at a commemorative family photo of the day Tristan's Beebasaur evolved. "They grow up so fast don't they?" A whine sounded from her now greying Tarcanine as its pup slumbered at its side.. "Don't you go calling me old too…"

Tristan made a mad dash to the Hunter center. He couldn't believe that today was finally the day. The signing of paperwork was almost a blur to him and after a short written examination he found himself standing on line for the toughest part of the examination, the field test.

"Attention hunter hopefuls," a battle scarred hunter boomed before them. "As you know, the life of a Pokemon Hunter is a dangerous one, from the moment you're handed your badge to the moment you quite likely die." Concern was audible as several examinees cleared their throats. "When it comes to being a hunter it makes no differences of who you are, what you are or where you're form. The only thing that will save you from certain death is your abilities as a trainer and how you keep your wits about you in the most intense of situations. That being said…" the hunter took in a deep breath, "if any of you are not feeling up to the task, I suggest you back out now."

There was a brief moment of silence before shuffling could be heard as a few examinees chose to withdraw before it was too late. But Tristan remained firm, chest puffed out as and ready to face the challenge ahead. Seeing that no others wished to retire the Hunter led them to their testing ground; a dilapidated research facility not too far from their haven. Immediately Tristan noticed several other hunters hung about the area at the ready.

"This is where your exam will take place," the battle scarred veteran continued on. "It may look crummy and run down, because it is, but inside we have released various Pokemon ranging from category 1 to category 3, there's even a category 4 for good measure, if any of you are feeling cocky."

As a safety precaution Pokemon were assigned ranks to reflect their danger level, these danger levels are based on various data that can all be calculated by a hunters PokeScout; the latest generation of the Pokedex that was fashioned as eyewear to remove the lag period that it took to retrieve the Pokedex from your pocket. Those seconds could mean life or death. Rank 1 being recognized as generally harmless. Rank 2 Pokemon could pose a threat is not handled properly. Rank 3 were recognized as general threats and often hostile Pokemon. Rank 4 were considered high risk targets and should only be acted upon by experienced hunters. Rank 5 were few in number but considered extremely deadly and should be avoided on most occasions. Beyond Rank 5 were Pokemon categorized into the rank of Omega. Omega Ranked Pokemon are technically uncategorized as their abilities could not be normally measured. They are suspected to be extremely limited in number but their power alone could potentially obliterate legions of Rank 5 Pokemon.

The finally pointed to the aforementioned hunters. "These guys are here in case something goes wrong or you find yourself suddenly lacking for the challenge. You call us and we'll get you out of there faster than a bullet punch." There was no laughter only silence. "You have your provisioned PokeScouts and PokeNav. I wish you all luck in your examination." He saluted them before the group of examinees broke, each with their own method in mind to go about the examination.

Tristan immediately turned on his PokeNav, bringing up a detailed three-dimensional map of the facility. It was only two stories, consisting of the ground floor and basement level, with various exits and entrances on the first level due to general wear and tear. He concluded that the lower Ranked Pokemon would be placed toward the entrance of the facility and as he ventured deeper he would begin to encounter stronger Pokemon, with the Rank 4 at the heart of the facility. With a nod he switched off his PokeNav and headed into the building. With knowledge studied from the professor's research material he concluded that his assumption was right. Many of the Pokemon he encountered were Rank 1 and were safe to ignore. Taking great care, he stealthily crept through the facility. He didn't want to startle anything in his path and end up as the joke of an examinee who was taken out by the simplest of Pokemon. It would have been like fainting to the hands of a Magikarp in the good old days…

This was no time to get sidetracked though. Finally Tristan had worked his way up to finding Rank 2 Pokemon and saw that few of his fellow examinees were taking to battling these. The challenge was there but if he wanted to prove himself he would need to at least tangle with a Rank 3. He withdrew Beebs' Pokeball from his belt and released his partner who welcomed his freedom with a joyful buzzing.

"You remember the plan Beebs?" He asked the buzzing Pokemon, who replied with a nod. Slowly the Honeysaur began releasing a sickeningly sweet scent into the air. Although entrancing to sniff the pollen within was highly toxic and would leave many feeling lethargic among other effects. Tristan covered his nose with a handkerchief he always carried to protect himself from the harmful pollens effects. As they pressed through the facility and descended below he noted that it was having its desired effects. When he reached the bottom floor he found exactly what he was looking for. Several more powerful monstrosities littered the floor along with a few more daring trainers like he. Not wanting to take too great of a risk he avoided the other trainers and instead searched for a lone wandering Rank 3. It didn't take him long before he stumbled across a turtle that looked to be plated in armor. He PokeScout instantly kicked in bringing up information on the target.

_Bucklurtle_, _the shield turtle Pokemon. Bucklurtle were engineered with defense in mind. Able to with stand heavy impacts the Bucklurtle became recognize for a near impregnable defense and were deployed by emergency agencies in situations too dangerous for humans to participate._

Tristan counted himself lucky that although Rank 3 the Bucklurtle was only in its first stage of evolution, which at least meant he had the level advantage but with it being a hybrid water and steel type he wasn't sure how well Beeb's would fare as a grass and poison type. Still, this was not a time for hesitation. He nodded at his partner, deciding it was time to engage in battle. "Poison Ivy!"

Following Tristan's order Beebs' lashed at the Bucklurtle with poison-barbed whips that cracked against the turtles shell. For the most part unfazed by the attack the Bucklurtle spun around and charged at its attacker, ramming into it at full force. Beebs went tumbling across the floor before stabling itself on its hind quarters. The Bucklurtle came charging again but this time a countermeasure came to mind.

"Grass knot!"

On command the Honeysaur raised shot its vines into the soil, only to resurface in the charging turtle's path a tightly wound rope. The Bucklurtle, having received a taste of its own in kind, was sent sprawling across floor and collided into the wall with a loud thunk. This time it seemed that real damage was done as the turtle stood on wobbly legs.

"Finish it with an Energy Ball." In a quick flash Beeb's gathered energy from the surrounding area before launching a concentrated mass of energy at the Bucklurtle. Too injured to move the Bucklurtle stumbled forward, defeated. Tristan tossed a Pokeball at his fallen foe and after what looked like a last struggle for freedom the ball came to rest the turtle was captured. With a quick fist pump Tristan celebrated his victory before claiming his prize.

All that was left was to get out of here and turn his capture over to the Hunters Association for judging. If only it were going to be that easy. A deafening roar echoed from deeper within the building, sending a small chill up his spine. Multiple examinees sprinted past him as tremors followed. What rounded the corner was a giant dinosaur shaped Pokemon with flame bubbling in its gut. It was the Rank 4. Before giving his PokeScout to read more into it Tristan turned a corner and followed in tow of the other examinees. As he ran burst of flame flew overhead and licked at his heels. Beeb's buzzed violently as the flames nipped at his leaves.

Rounding another corner Tristan found a group of trainer lying in wait. As the giant Pokemon crossed the threshold they activated several traps setting off a series of nets and explosion to ensnare the beast. It seemed as if their plan was a success but another roar sounded as the monster reared back, breathing flames high into the air. Fight or flight took hold of many of the trainers as either of them accepted that their only choice was to face it in combat or simply turn tail and run. The monster glared down at them Tristan decided that it he too would fight but before any of the trainers could issue an attack the flame in the Pokemon's gullet flickered out. As the Pokemon's eyes rolled into the back of its head everyone present realized that it was dead and protruding from its chest was a glowing red blade. The creature tumble forward bring up a cloud of dust and revealed the cause of its defeat. A cackle filled the air as a Pokemon cloaked in black with glowing extremities floated in the air. Terror and panic broke out amongst the trainers as their PokeScouts flared with a warning. The rank of the Pokemon before them? Omega.

Everyone moved to flee, scurrying away like insects. With a twist of its body the Pokemon vanished from sight before reappearing before fleeing trainers. With a smile and a quick swipe of its glowing blade the trainer's torso was liberated from its lower half. Screams of horror broke out as the sudden reality of the situation dawned on them. They would die before they had even become hunters. Like a dancing phantom the Pokemon would appear before its next prey before skewering or cutting them down with ease. Blood of the fallen trainers and their Pokemon had begun to paint the every surface. Few tried to hide, hoping never to be find, but a red hot claw would pierce through the darkness, pulling them to their demise.

Tristan was frozen in horror as he watched everything unfold before him. Finally it seemed like he was the last trainer standing and so the creature turned to him, a tongue licking its lips in preparation for its final morsel. The same red claw that had torn life from so many came speeding towards him. Tristan closed his eyes and accepted what was to come, but the blow never struck. A whip cracked and Tristan opened his eyes to see vines tangled tightly around the glowing hand. Beebs was giving it his all to restrain the hand, not wanting it to bring hand to its master. The Honeysaur then began to hum wildly at Tristan and Tristan perfectly understood. "Run," it was saying.

"Beebs I can't," Tristan shook his head. "I can't leave you here." The Omega turned a cold gaze toward the Honeysaur. Tristan knew the thoughts that ran through its head. He had to save Beebs like Beebs had done so many times for him. Tristan pulled the Pokeball from his belt and pointed it toward his partner, demanding its return, but before the red beam could draw the Pokemon back into its ball the Omega's hand whipped lifting Beebs into the air and slamming it into the roof. "Beebs, no!" a sharp cry escaped Tristan's lips. He tried to recall his friend again but another sharp whip of the Omega's hand brought it crashing back down. Again and again Tristan would try only to see his friend tossed around so effortlessly. Finally it seemed like the Omega was done toying with the Honeysaur. Slowly lifting it from the ground while Beebs fought with what strength he had to hang on. Tristan would cry out for his friend once more but the Omega's red hot blade would pierce through his partners hide before cleaving it in twain.

Silently Tristan watched Beebs' carcass fall to the ground. He was at a loss, no words or sound escaped his lips. His partners Pokeball fell from his hands and rolled across to a halt before him. Then the Omega turned to him. Without anyone to stand in its way it floated over to the grieving Tristan. Mere centimeters from his face, Tristan could feel the Pokemon's chilling breath as it smiled at him. A warm sensation spilled from his crotch and pooled beneath him. This was it, the end.

The Omega raised its claw but it did not strike, instead it touched Beeb's forgotten Pokeball. With original occupant no longer with it the ball opened to house anew. With one last creepy smile the Omega faded into a red light and entered into the ball. There was no struggle, it willing accepted the snare.

Moments later the hunters would storm the ground only to find destruction. Swears and curses filled the air at the evident massacre. Someone shook Tristan violently, asking him where the Omega had gone. The boy would never respond, only silently starring at the Pokeball that had belong to his partner once before. Even when the hunters would take him home and explain to situation to Professor Sai Tristan would still not speak. Even when Bonny hugged him, with tears streaming down her face, as she countlessly repeated "I'm sorry," he would not answer.

The fallen trainers cremated and their remnants scattered to the winds as per hunter custom, in hopes that their spirits would protect fellow hunters the world over. Honeysaur however, was treated to a small memorial service. It was all for Tristan's benefit. But when it came time to part way with Honeysaur's ball Tristan became defiant, and wrenching from Bonny's grasp. The act however agitated the balls occupant as the Pokeball cracked open and the Omega appeared in the world. Bonny drew in a sharp breath as she looked upon the creature, instantly recognizing its makeup. It was part Banette, a possessed doll Pokemon that thrived on its abandonment fueled rage but its burning claws were the result of fusing the Banette with a Honedge. With a well-loved weapon in the hands of a maniacal doll an insane beast was created.

Bonny knew that this was the creature responsible for the massacre during the examination and from the look on its face it was ready for a second helping. Bonny's mouth felt dry as the Omega approached her, it took everything she had not to scream. The Omega raised its sword hand and prepped to run her through but it halted its attack when Tristan stood between them.

"Tristan, what are you doing? You need to run," Bonny's words spilled from her lips as her eyes darted between the Omega and the boy in front of her. Tristan however remained silent and simply remained a protective barrier before Bonny. As if understanding the Omega lowered its blade before returning to its Pokeball, it's sickening smile seemed to linger in the air. Bonny whipped the lenses of her glasses, not believing what she had just scene. "I don't know why but it seems to listen to you. It recognizes you as its trainer."

"I'm not its trainer!" Tristan said with a stamp of his foot. "That thing, it killed Beebs…I don't want it."

"Tristan, sweety…" Bonny placed her hands onto the boy's shoulders. "I know what you're feeling right now, but you're the only one I think it'll listen to and as much as you may not like it or hate it you'll have to carry it with you for the safety of everyone else and yourself."

"But…"

"I know, I know…" she shushed the boy. "But Beebs would want you safe. This is just your curse, but it will make you just as strong. Do you understand?"

He didn't. Though Bonny's words were supposed to sound reassuring they were far from it. His only thoughts were with his fallen partner and how a twisted monstrosity now mocked him from the Pokeball he held in his grasp. Worse, he would need to christen the Omega as they were often considered unique species and left nameless. Baneblade, he would call it. A heavy curse but one that would lay waste to others he faced.


End file.
